


Bring Her Back

by SilverFlame27



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlame27/pseuds/SilverFlame27
Summary: The fight against the dragon was pretty rough. What would have happened if maybe Jester wasn't so lucky?





	Bring Her Back

The sound of waves crashing against the ship filled the air. On the deck of the ship formerly know as the Squall Eater, now renamed the Ball Eater, the Mighty Nein stood and caught their breath. The fight against the dragon was tough. The Mighty Nein decided running was the best course of action. One by one they left the battle. There stood Beau, Fjord, Caduceus, and Caleb.

"Is that everyone?" asked Fjord, breathing heavily. His eyes started darting around, counting everyone there.

"Nott and Jester are still in there" said Caleb, "and Twiggy".

Several minutes passed by without anyone coming. "Arrgh" shouted Beau, who was pacing in a circle "what's going on?! They should have been back by now!"

There was a flash of light, and everyone turned to look at it. Finally, there on the deck stood Nott and Twiggy. Jester was on the floor, one arm around each of the small girls' shoulders.

"You're back," said Caduceus. His eyes fell on Jester. "Oh! Jester's unconscious. Here let me help you." He extended a hand to touch her and cast his healing magic, but stopped suddenly.

Nott took a large swig from her flask. Her eyes were red and wet. "She's not-"

Fjord spoke up. "What's wrong?"

"Sh-she didn't make it" Nott said with tears flowing down her face.

Everyone was quiet. The only sound was the sound of waves, and Nott's crying.

Finally, Beau broke the silence. "What do you mean she didn't make it? What the fuck happened!?"

"The dragon. It was-, we couldn't-"

"We managed to kill it, at least," said Twiggy, trying to make some good out of the situation.

"Ca-Caduceus, can't you do something!?" yelled Fjord, "can't you bring her back?"

Caduceus looked back to Fjord. He said nothing, and turned back to Jester. He placed a hand on her head. In his other hand he rummaged through his bags and pulled out a small diamond. He began muttering an incantation. After a second, he stood up and faced the others. "I'm sorry. She's well beyond what my magic can do."

Fjord's eyes went wide. "No. No. There's gotta be something we can do. Anybody?" he asked turning around quickly, facing everyone around him, "can anyone do something?"

Everyone went silent again. After a few seconds Beau walked towards the mast and started punching it. "Damn it!" *punch* "Damn it!" *punch*. Caleb began muttering something under his breath. Caduceus said nothing, simply standing there quietly.

Fjord walked up, past Caduceus, and stood in front of Jester. She was still limp, with her arms around Nott and Twiggy, her head faced down, hair covering her face. "If we can't do anything, I'll get someone who can". Fjord bent down in front of Jester and held his arms out. "Nott give her to me."

"Fjord we-"

"GIVE HER TO ME!" Fjord's usual accent was gone, in it's place was a much deeper sound. Nott said nothing, she took Jester's arm from around her shoulder and moved it over her head. Fjord took Jester's arm and pulled her towards him until he was carrying her in his arms bridal style. Fjord stood up with Jester in his arms. Her weight nearly threw him off balance, but he caught himself. Fjord began to walk away.

Beau had stopped from punching the mast. There were now several cracks and dents in it. She turned to Fjord. "Where are you going?" Fjord silently walked away.

Fjord walked through the ship into the captain's quarters. He gently placed Jester onto the bed. Fjord was finally able to see Jester's face. Her eyes were still opened, frozen in fear. Fjord placed his hand over her eyes and closed them. He took her arms and placed them over her chest. "Not like this." he whispered to himself. He searched Jester's body until he found what he was looking for. Fjord pulled out Jester's holy symbol to the Traveler.

Fjord walked to the center of the room, and held Jester's symbol in his hands. He took his hands and held them up to his forehead. "Come on. Traveler. Are you there?" The room was still. Fjord continued. "Come on. Answer me". Still nothing. "She was completely faithful to you. What's the point of a god if they won't take care of their followers!? Bring her back," Fjord continued,"ANSWER ME!"

Fjord looked up, and standing before his was an unfamiliar green shape. It was translucent, but Fjord was still able to make out the shape of a hooded figure. "Are you, the Traveler?"

"I am." the hooded figure answered.

Fjord pointed at Jester's body. "Bring her back. You can do that can't you? Bring her back."

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?" Fjord marched forward and raised his arms, attempting to grab the Traveler. His hands went straight through the figure, and he disappeared.

Fjords arms felt numb. Fjord looked around, and saw the figure again. This time he was sitting on the bed. His hand caressing the side of Jester's face.

"I care deeply for my Jester, but even I can't bring back the dead." Fjord began to speak, but saw the Traveler raise his hand, "but, I know someone who does."

"Who?" Fjord asked.

"Another follower of mine. He knows much about the dead and how to bring them back. I will tell you where to find him."

Fjord let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I-"

"But I need something from you".

Fjord stopped. "W-what do you need.?"

"I will tell you where to go to bring her back, but in exchange you will pledge yourself to me, the same as she has."

"Fine" said Fjord, almost immediately.

The Traveler let out a soft chuckle. "You don't even know what that entails."

"Doesn't matter. I already have some weird ass connection to a god. Might as well make it two. Just bring her back."

**Author's Note:**

> That episode fucked me up. I was on the edge of my seat that entire fight with the dragon. I really thought Jester was going to die. I have no idea if the Traveler can or can't bring people back from the dead. I also have no idea if he'd want someone else to pledge to him in exchange, but Jester's going around spreading his name, so I assume he wants to get as many followers as he can.


End file.
